


19 years later

by SilverFoxOath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Muggle point of view, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFoxOath/pseuds/SilverFoxOath
Summary: Inspired by Ekrizdis/variia. One-shot on 19 years later through the eyes of a Muggle fan.





	19 years later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekrizdis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekrizdis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Courage Doesn't Always Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964006) by [Ekrizdis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekrizdis/pseuds/Ekrizdis), [Twitter_hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari). 



'Todays the day!' My thoughts race as I rush through the crowded platform. 'Nineteen years later and here we are.' My Slytherin scarf flaps in the wind as I flat out sprint to my best friend. Somehow we were able to get to Kings Cross in time for the celebration. I glance around and laugh, spotting the various fans around, mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin, but to my delight I spot a group of Hufflepuffs passionately debating something with a group of Ravenclaws. 

"It's time!" I squeal loudly, uncaring about anything other than my excitement and my friend. She also squeals, gripping my in a tight hug. I force her to release me before I grab her hand and waltz around.

I give her an evil grin and together we start singing the Hogwarts school song. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot." By the time we finish all of our fellow fans have joined in. I cackle, as mad as a Black.

Someone else, bolstered by our performance, begins singing the modified version of another song "Weasley is our King,Weasley is our King,He didn't let the Quaffle in. Weasley is our King,Weasley can save anything,He never leaves a single ring,That's why Gryffindors all sing:Weasley is our King." Again the other fans join in, something about the day making us all giddy and loosening our inhibitions. My cackles get louder, my happiness more obvious. 

Something catches my eye, a flicker of something, making me tug my friend away from the cult-like gathering of Potterheads. I approach where I saw the flickering, only to start giggling at what I saw. The flickering must be a repelling charm of some sort, but that doesn't stop me from approaching the source of it. After a certain point the charm washes over me and my friend, letting us see what was hidden. 

It was /them/. I hug my friend tightly and bury my head into her shoulder, trying to silence my laughter. She, on the other hand, had a much better poker face than I did, tolerating my craziness like always. I approach the ones that were underneath the charm and grin.

I, with all the grace and speed of a striking viper, quickly hug the Potters, Harry and Ginny first, then Lily, the Albus and James. My friend, in equal grace and speed, does the same. I giggle and wave at them before running back out of the charms zone my friend hand in hand with me, running back to the little cult of Potterheads. No one seems to have noticed our disappearance, to my secret joy. 

I give another cackle, starting the Hogwarts school song again, in tribute to the ones I now know to be here. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot." I end the song, happy to have been part of something bigger. 

Nineteen years later, all was well.


End file.
